


overgrown

by apersonsuit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apersonsuit/pseuds/apersonsuit
Summary: “In my defense, his hands. In my defense, his arms. In my defense, how when we just sat listening to each other breathe, he said, This is enough.”orThe one where Klaus can’t seem to find the way back to his own room, and Diego only pretends to care.





	overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd. probably tons of mistakes. sorry, i guess?
> 
> song title is from a song called "Overgrown" by machineheart
> 
> also! in this fic they pretty much reversed time, stopped vanya from causing the apocalypse again, and then started to heal together as a family. all is well in the world, so don't worry about it.

> _“In my defense, his hands. In my defense, his arms. In my defense, how when we just sat listening to each other breathe, he said, This is enough._
> 
> _So in my defense, when he touched me the lights of my body came on.”_
> 
> _\- Cristin O’Keefe Aptowicz, “Not Doing Something Wrong Isn’t the Same as Doing Something Right”_

 

Diego’s thoughts drifted away from reality when a steaming hot shot of water hit the back of his neck with relieving pressure. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until that very moment: forgotten in the warm embrace of heat and steam, his muscles quite literally softened like pasta in hot water.

The scarring cuts and bruises spread out over his back stung a bit, but didn’t make him flinch. Truth is, after all that had ensued in the past week, he needed something to itch off the blood and dirt, and maybe a bit of the pain, too. He’d never been one to acknowledge his feelings in any measure—usually, he’d come up with a plan of action to make things right, and then deal with however he felt once he got shit done—but with how intense things had gotten over the course of the past couple of days, he imagined keeping all that stuff in would be counter-intuitive. So, he acquiesced. 

Letting his head hit the shower tiles, he took a deep breath and felt the water burning every inch of his body. From his upper-torso to the bottom of his feet, he let the water take him away and the tears come out if they felt compelled to do so. Thoughts of dad, Eudora, and mom blended into his mind, coming together to compose a single ugly picture of what his life had become, and his tear canals burned.

He would’ve stayed that way for hours, too, if the hot water hadn’t started getting colder and his skin gotten to the point of numbness.

It was when he walked back into his room, gray sweatpants on and drops of water still running from his hair down to his back, that he spotted an unlikely figure. Hunched over on the furthest edge of his bed was Klaus, pink pyjama pants and smudged black eyeliner in all its glory. 

Diego sighed.

“Klaus.” Diego called for him, who had his eyes closed in a childish attempt at communicating that it was too late to kick him out, like a child sneaking into his parent’s room in the middle of the night. “I know you’re awake. Get off my bed.” 

Unsurprisingly, Klaus remained still. Diego sighed again. Maybe he was really asleep, or maybe he was just fucking around so he could pull some weird shit on Diego as soon as he fell asleep, but Diego couldn’t bother to start that argument. He was far too exhausted to care, both mentally and physically, so he instead did the one thing his body was telling him to: sliding in between the covers, he turned over and turned the lights off. 

“Fine. But if you steal my blankets, I’m stabbing you in your sleep.” Diego said, but turned toward Klaus to sleep. 

Staring into Klaus’ closed eyes, he wondered what his brother was dreaming about, if he was asleep at all. Maybe it was one of those goddamned awful nightmares Klaus had started doping himself to get rid of, but it was hard to believe that when he looked so peaceful.

Maybe the whole thing was just a desperate attempt at getting some comfort, no matter who from, God knows they all needed it. Diego was no different. He had lost too much already, and looking at Klaus’ vulnerable complexion lying just a few inches from him, Diego found himself afraid of losing him too. Not just him, but all their siblings.

As if he could hear Diego’s thoughts, Klaus moved ever-so-slightly closer, a thin strain of breathing meeting Diego’s nose even from a considerable distance. Exhaustion then hit in with a bang and Diego let himself fall asleep faster than he thought possible, with the strange-yet-comforting presence reminding him the earth was still spinning. 

The moon wasn’t falling on their heads anymore. They were safe, once and for all.

In the middle of the night, Diego woke up in a fuzzy cloud of sleep and only half-registered that they’d moved closer together while sleeping, with Klaus’ hand resting on his stomach. He thought to order his brain to move away, but was pulled back into the edges of sleep before his body even flinched.

 

*

 

In the next morning, no remark was made about what happened. After waking up in an empty bed, Diego slouched over to one of the chairs in the also empty kitchen, the faint sound of a flickering light bulb and the smell of fresh eggs and bacon the only things filling the room.

Diego remembered, then. Mom. It hadn’t occurred to him until that very moment that with the whole time reversal thing, she had come back to life again, after Diego had gone through the pain of losing her twice. It made his stomach churn in a mix of excitement, disbelief, and actual hunger. 

(On that last bit, he hadn’t eaten in over a day.)

“I see you’re up, sweetheart.” Mom’s familiar, amicable voice made its way through his ears. 

“Mom.” Diego said as she walked into the kitchen, making herself useful by promptly finishing up the details of what Diego imagined to be his plate. He wanted to walk over to where she was standing and hug her like the world was about to fall on their heads—even though it wasn’t, not anymore anyway—but his feet failed him. It made him feel like a kid looming over the kitchen for extra dessert again, too tongue-tied to tell Mom what he wanted, too constrained by the limits of his body. 

But she knew. She always knew, every time, beyond words, she never failed to understand him. 

So she walked over, twirling dress and plate in hand, and pat him on the shoulder. A long, steady pat, as if to reassure him nothing bad could ever happen again, as if she knew. But how could she know, how could she imagine?

Diego’s train of thought was interrupted when a shrill sound of colliding glass broke into the room, followed by a signature clumsiness only attributable to one possible owner.

Klaus’ usual unpleasant self only managed to pick up the biggest chunk of the broken glass before taking a peak around, much to his surprise.

“Mom!” He exclaimed, absentmindedly dropping the piece of glass into the sink. “How are you walking around right now?”

“One foot in front of the other, dear. Why, how do you do it?” She said in her usual merry way.

“Oh, the wonders of time travelling.” Klaus mustered, fanning his hands in what Diego could only imagine to be a silly act of reverence. 

Mom showed no signs of understanding what he meant by that, but snapped into action as soon as Klaus dropped down on the chair across Diego. “Make yourself comfortable, sweetie, I’m fixing you breakfast.” She said, and went about her ways.

Picking up an old newspaper, Klaus made sure to start his incoherent rambling for the day. Something about an article that said millennials were killing the bed frame industry, and absolutely clueless hot takes on topics like politics and economy, and the completely unrelated logistics behind having sex with someone like Luther or Pogo. The last one was where Diego decided to draw the line, obviously.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened?” Diego inquired, having had enough of Klaus’ bullshit.

“Pardon me?” Klaus stopped mid toast bite, smug curiosity peaking through his eyes. 

Diego sighed deeply. It was always like this with Klaus. No shortcuts, no cutting straight through the bullshit. It was games on top of games on top of shit Diego never really understood, and it exhausted him to no end. 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Diego asked, one last attempt at an honest conversation.

“Well Diego dear, I wouldn’t know otherwise.” Klaus said and clutched at his chest dramatically.

Diego sighed even deeper. 

“You hijacked my bed while I was in the shower and left before I woke up.” Diego looked straight into Klaus’ eyes, hoping a little bit of good ol’ intimidation would help his cause in the slightest, only to end up immensely disappointed.

Klaus’ full-fledged, lung-tearing laughter echoed through the room. Diego violently stabbed a strip of bacon thinking very hard of Klaus’ left eyeball at the end of the fork instead. Klaus’ giggles ensued.

“Gee, brother, cheer up.” Klaus finally managed, pulling himself together. “I was high as kites. Don’t know how I ended up there, saw myself out so you wouldn’t have to kick my butt out the door. No mystery there.” And quickly as that, Klaus made it seem like just another Tuesday.

Stuffing his mouth with a disconcerting amount of bacon, Klaus folded his newspaper messily, said something about getting a new haircut, and left in a quick beat, leaving Diego with a physical question mark engraved onto his forehead. Klaus had always been a weird guy, anyone who’d ever met him could tell that, but Diego had also seen enough of Klaus’ weird shit to know whether his brother’s behavior was the normal type of weird or the unusual type of weird. What Diego had just witnessed had unusual weird written all over itself in blinding neon letters. 

Diego didn’t keep track of every detail in Klaus’ life, but he had spent enough time with Klaus in the past few days to be aware of the fact that Klaus was clean. Hell, the rest of their siblings knew too, it wasn’t any more difficult than telling a lamp apart from a washing machine. But Klaus had told him he was high, and that Diego couldn’t put a finger on, which was odd in atypical ways.

Having had enough of thinking for the hour, Diego decided to let it go. It was a one-time thing, probably not that big of a deal, and breaking his brain over it wasn’t the smart thing to do, specially when it came to Klaus.

So he finished up his eggs, gave mom a kiss on the cheek, and went looking for a mission to focus on, preferably as far away from the Umbrella Household as possible.

 

*

 

Were anyone to ask him, Diego would never admit to his stomach silently turning in on itself upon walking back into an empty room after his shower the next night. He’d never admit to summoning his thoughts from early in the day and mentally repeating them like a mantra: it was a one time thing, not that big of a deal, not worth stressing over. Actually, scratch that, he wouldn’t ever admit it to himself, because none of it ever happened. 

Diego’s mind didn’t seem to want to give him a break that night, though, which led him to a painful couple of hours of rolling in bed and trying to get his brain to shut down. It was when he was about to give up and get out of the house to do some patrolling that a skinny figure hovered over the faint moonlight in the hallway outside his room. 

Ghosting over the door frame, Klaus tip-toed into the room and carefully slid under the covers on Diego’s bed. It was dark but Diego could see Klaus’ eyes, a twinkling hazel color at this hour of the day, overshadowed by darkness but beautiful regardless. Diego swiped the last thought to the back of his mind as swiftly as he could.

“What are you doing.” Diego asked flatly, but riddled. Klaus mustn’t have noticed Diego was awake because he jolted a bit at the words, blinking his eyes in all directions until they finally made eye contact. It made Diego uneasy; not just because looking into someone’s eyes in the conditions they were in was as intimate as it could get, but also because something about the way Klaus was looking at him felt strange. It made Diego sick and curious at once.

“Sleeping.” Klaus finally said and turned the opposite way. Diego thought that was the end of it, until a hand grabbed his own with surprising tenderness and placed it above a skinny, naked waist, under Klaus’ shirt.

Klaus hunched closer until his back was glued to Diego’s front, stealing a spot in Diego’s pillow. Diego was immovable, tension cutting through his body like a knife and leaving him paralyzed. For a second time in his life he felt speech being completely drained out of him, all the practicing and the progress made with mom thrown into the garbage disposal at that very moment. It was only when he got a sniff of Klaus’ hair—hey, not all his senses were shutting down!—a sickly sweet scent that could only come from shampoo targeted at girls aged five, that his tension points started to soften. He still couldn’t move or speak, but his body deflated like a balloon would when poked with a sharp stick, the smell and feel of Klaus’ body and hair gluing him to the ground.

Focusing on his own heartbeat, Diego moved his hands from Klaus’ waist to Klaus’ stomach, regaining autonomy of his body, all while wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. Klaus then sunk even deeper on Diego’s grip, the two intertwined like tangled up blankets, and perfectly aligned his ass with Diego’s crotch. 

Diego wanted to pull away then, he really did. 

But the heat of Klaus’ body pressed up against his own was dizzying, and he hadn’t been that close to another human being in so long. The feel of Klaus’ heaving stomach under his fingertips was too soothing to be real, and so Diego remained perfectly still, afraid of breaking the thin shell of safeness shielding them like a glove. 

Letting his own breathing relax into Klaus’ shoulder, and completely ignoring every sane thought going through his head, Diego shut his eyes.

And then sleep came.

 

*

 

“Diego? You in there?” An oddly familiar voice pulled Diego’s strain of consciousness back to reality like a bucket of freezing water.

Diego checked his surroundings. A dressing table. Multi-colored nail polish bottles. An old teen magazine.

He was in Allison’s room.

“Diego?” Allison asked again, sounding concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Diego pulled himself together, in slight awe of how distracted he’d gotten. “What’s the plan again?” 

Allison gave him a small chuckle. “No mission. Dinner tonight? In like, thirty minutes?” She quizzed him. 

Diego looked at her like she’d told him there had been an elephant hanging around in their living room for a month.

“We all compromised!” She blurted, annoyed. “Dinner together at least once a week. Tonight’s the only night that works for all of us.” 

Remembering the family reunion they had soon after they’d solved the whole apocalypse thing, Diego almost face-palmed.

“Right. Yeah. I’ll be there.” Diego said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think.”

The look she gave him could cut through steel, but Diego knew she meant no harm. “No ‘I thinks’, you’re going. Or we’re kicking your ass.” She said, and Diego rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Diego said, stealing her place as the annoyed one. Recalling the reason he’d come knocking on Allison’s door in the first place, Diego tried to sound as neutral as he could. “Have you seen Klaus?” 

Allison seemed puzzled, eyebrows contorting into a frown. “Um, not really. Not since yesterday.” She said, and her expression shifted from confusion to concern. “Why? Is everything okay?”

What a poor job of conveying neutrality Diego had done. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Diego assured her. “If you see him around, let him know I’m looking for him.” And with that he left the room. 

Truth is, nothing was okay; he’d slept so profoundly in Klaus’ presence the night before, he hadn’t registered Klaus leaving his bed without farewell the following morning, again. He’d ran a quick search for Klaus around the house as soon as he’d gotten his day started, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. 

Normally, Diego would assume Klaus to be off doing his usual business (read: getting high until he passed out in a random alley), but he’d gotten a closer feel of Klaus the night before, and he was definitely still sober. Smelling like cheap soap and kid’s shampoo, there wasn’t a single hint of booze or even cigarettes in his hair or clothes. That and the fact that he sounded just about as sober as he could get, there was no way Klaus had disappeared to do drugs.

Maybe Klaus was avoiding him. The thought made Diego’s blood boil. Who did he think he was, starting what he did and then acting as if he owed Diego nothing? Not even an explanation? Just plain, endless silence, as if what they were doing was too ugly to be spoken aloud even between just the two of them.

Diego’s head was spinning. He hated how deep Klaus had gotten under his skin, hated how attention-starved he was, how helpless he felt in the face of it all. He wanted to rough Klaus up and demand answers. Wanted to shove him somewhere, keep him pinned there until his feet left the floor, until he had no choice but to give Diego exactly what he wanted. Which, at that point, was starting to blend together in a mix of ugly truths: was it just answers? Or was he losing the entirety of his shit, once and for all?

Making his way down the stairs in the grand foyer, Diego finally spotted him. In his sage-colored vest and slightly more put together black makeup, Klaus seemed to regret walking into the room as soon as their eyes met. Diego walked towards him a little faster, and Klaus shot him an anxious look.

“Well hello Diego, dear.” Klaus said guilelessly. “Staying for dinner?” 

Diego cut through Klaus’ bullshit with a single sharp stroke, grabbing hard at his left arm as soon as he fell within his reach. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Diego demanded, clenching his jaw.

With a wince, Klaus’ eyes widened. “I don’t know what you’r-”

“Don’t even try it.” Diego looked straight into Klaus’ eyes, hot rage burning at his chest. “My bed last night, again. What's this all about?”

Klaus used his free arm to grab onto Diego’s bicep softly, pleading release. “I don’t know. I was drunk.” He said.

“You’ve been sober since way before all that shit went down with Vanya.” Diego said and tightened his grip on Klaus. “So cut the bullshit.”

“Why can’t you just let it go?” Klaus asked, and as Diego was about to retort, footsteps echoed through the stairs that led into the kitchen. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Luther said as he took a few steps into the room, a confused look on his face dropping to where Diego’s hand held Klaus’ down. “Everything okay?” He asked, in his familiar ‘I’m ready to break up a fight if necessary’ tone.

Releasing Klaus’ arm, Diego took a deep breath. Maybe he was getting a little too worked up over it all. 

Maybe.

“We’re fine.” Klaus said, voice shaking almost imperceptibly, and bumped into Luther’s arm as he headed towards the kitchen stairs. Diego let his eyes fall shut for five whole seconds before turning to Luther and deciding he wasn’t having any of it. 

Before Luther could say anything, Diego turned towards the main door, fresh out of fucks to give. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Luther called for him. “Allison’s gonna kill you if you’re not there!” 

Unlocking the door, Diego’s mind wandered to the one place he’d rather be: bare knuckles and fresh meat, the adrenaline hits of fighting were the closest thing to an escape he could think of. “She’ll know where to find me.” 

And then he shut the door behind him.

 

*

 

Diego couldn’t tell which punch did it for him. He did know, however, that it took more than five; maybe even more than ten. But for the life of him, he couldn’t tell precisely when the wave of acknowledgment hit him and tackled him to the ground with the full body force of a physical strike to the chest.

It was there, cheek glued the floor of the dirty tatami mat and bitterness biting at the tip of his tongue, that he knew. In the shower, drops of blood mixing into the dirty water at the bottom of his feet and an unyielding itch to grab onto his junk and think of Klaus as he did it, he also knew. And as he walked back home at nearly two in the morning, muscles burning through his every move and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew all too well. 

When he dropped his training bag on the floor of his room, the silhouette in his bed didn’t flinch. In fact, it stayed completely still, receptive in its dismissiveness, an open invitation to Diego and Diego only. The feeling in the pit of his stomach turned into a very specific type of hunger. 

Diego slid under the covers. 

“Thought you weren’t coming.” Klaus whispered, looking into Diego’s eyes with disconcerting intensity. Diego hadn’t gotten accustomed to the dark yet but the white sparks of Klaus’ eyes were shining. 

Diego, despite his moment of enlightenment, was silent as they lied there listening to each other’s even breaths. He couldn’t find it in him to muster a single word, no matter how many were going through his head, and Klaus seemed to understand it. Be damned with it, Klaus understood it all before Diego ever could.

“I don’t wanna be alone.” Klaus said barely audibly, a late explanation to a problem Diego had already solved, and reached for Diego’s hand where it lied between them, pulling it up towards his face. With a softness that was becoming characteristic of him, Klaus did what Diego couldn’t have predicted in a million years: in a slow, languid move, he cupped Diego’s hand in his own and kissed it tenderly, lips brushing Diego’s fingers smoothly. “And I don’t want you to be alone.” Diego felt Klaus’ hot breaths against his hand, too hypnotized to move away, and Klaus laced their fingers together.

If a physical line were to be drawn between what was acceptable and what wasn’t when it came to the strange magnetic field between him and his brother, that’s precisely where it would be located, in flashing red colors. But Diego was never one to stay within boundaries, especially if it just felt so right to cross them, and so he didn’t protest.

Diego didn’t protest when Klaus let go of his hand to cup his cheek instead. He didn’t protest when Klaus brushed his fingertips against the hair above his ear. He didn’t protest when, inevitably, Klaus closed his eyes and hesitantly went in for a kiss, lazy and warm, breathing faintly against Diego’s nose. 

In fact, Diego closed his eyes at the last one, letting his mind wander off into the heat of Klaus’ rapidly enclosing body heat, Klaus’ swift hands moving from his cheek down to his bare chest. It felt so wrong to be indulging Klaus that way, but Diego’s brain refused to screech to a halt. Diego remembered their childhoods, pain and trauma aside, all the times he’d take a peak through Klaus’ bedroom door just to see Klaus spread out in his bed. Short academy shorts inching up his thighs as he rolled onto his back and propped his feet up on the bed frame, probably too high to notice Diego’s prying eyes, reading some boring magazine or rolling a joint. 

Diego also remembered the time Klaus had come out—not so much willingly as much as not being able to hide it anymore—how much he envied Klaus for not being ashamed, how Klaus started bringing boys into the house late at night when he thought everyone was asleep. Diego always knew it, though, their rooms were glued to each other after all; he’d hear them for as long as it went on, angry at himself for feeling the way he did, resisting the urge to burst into Klaus’ room as if Klaus owed him an explanation.

Back into the present, with Klaus’ impatient little kisses asking him for response, Diego’s guilt metamorphosed into regret. Regret that he hadn’t done this earlier, that he’d let Klaus slip away and apart for all those years, contemplating if he’d been man enough to own up to his feelings back then, then maybe him and Klaus would’ve met a different fate. That train of thought made something snap inside Diego, not in anger-driven hunger but in urgency, the burning feeling in his chest returning and hurrying him to not waste any more time.

Finally, Diego trailed his hands under Klaus’ shirt and grabbed him by the waist, kissing him deep. Klaus let out a little sighing puff of breath in surprise, one that made Diego’s already semi-hard junk twitch inside the confines of his pants. Wet tongue peaking through his lips, Diego demanded entrance, and Klaus promptly gave it to him. Nearly melting into Diego’s grip, Klaus let him shift their positions so Diego was lying on top of him, the thin fabric of Klaus’ t-shirt still in their way. Klaus made a little frustrated noise and honest to god _pouted_ , lips swollen and red even in the low light, as Diego pulled away from the kiss to grab at the hem of Klaus’ shirt and pull it back over his shoulder. 

It wasn’t the first time Diego had looked at Klaus’ bare chest, but damn did it have a completely different effect on him in the situation they were in. Klaus was so pretty and slim, heaving chest going up and down under his gaze, it made Diego’s cognitive functions fail him for a second or two.

Impatient as ever, Klaus bit his lip and grabbed Diego by the shoulders: “C’mere already,” he breathed, dragging Diego’s mouth back for a deep, desperate kiss. 

Diego could’ve stayed that way for hours. Couldn’t get enough of that mouth, of the softness of Klaus’ lips and the clever twists of Klaus’ tongue, never satisfied. They shifted between slow and desperate kisses with impossible synchronization, as if they could read each others mind’s and know how to move next, the taste of Klaus’ tongue torpedoing signals straight to Diego’s cock. Klaus started to grind up on him, then, and Diego felt it, Klaus’ hard member rutting against his own through too many layers of clothing, breaths getting faster and deeper. 

In an unexpected move, Klaus used his entire body weight to overthrow Diego’s grip on him, shifting their positions again so he was on top. Straddling Diego with his thighs, Klaus kissed him again, wet but quick. Diego chased Klaus’ lips as soon as they left his own, but a hand on his chest glued him back to the bed. Klaus then worked his way down his body—placing wet kisses on his earlobe down to his clavicle, eventually making his way down his nipples and stomach—and Diego clutched at Klaus’ shoulder, breath catching. 

“Klaus…” Diego sighed deeply, trying and failing to keep his nerves at bay, his heart rate going at impossibly high speeds. “I’m…” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but it was important that he said it, except that his tongue got tied within itself again, the same powerlessness he’d experienced far too many times.

Klaus kissed him even lower and groped him through layers of fabric, milking a gasp out of him. “Shhhhh.” He whispered, then made a quick way back up to kiss Diego’s lips again. “I know, baby. I know,” He mumbled, a bit nonsensical, and grabbed at both sides of Diego’s face as he licked at Diego’s half-closed lips and ground their crotches deeper together. Diego grabbed his ass then, wanting to put more friction into it because of how good it felt, but Klaus stopped short of kissing him again and resumed his activities on Diego’s lower half.

Propping himself up on his elbows to get a better angle, he watched wide-eyed as Klaus pulled both his sweatpants and underwear down in one quick motion. Diego was fully hard then, his cock flushed and erect between his thighs, and Klaus had a filthy look on his face, one that did things to Diego he could never explain. 

What happened next caught Diego off guard, once again: reaching up, Klaus wrapped his fingers carefully around Diego’s girth. Diego let out a soft gasp. The feeling of Klaus’ soft hand tight around his dick made his head go dizzy. He'd had wanted that for so long (even if only subconsciously), that trying to grasp the fact that it was actually happening was troubling. He felt as if he were fever dreaming. Him and Klaus. His brother, of all people. God, he wished he was disgusted by it, but the way Klaus skimmed his thumb over the head of his cock to collect pre-come and then started following a rhythm of up-and-down stroking destroyed every sane thought going through his head. 

Klaus was painfully slow at first, almost causing Diego to sneer at him, but Diego’s annoyance was quickly forgotten as soon as Klaus licked at the tip, dragging his tongue up the underside of the shaft. Diego let out a breathy moan at that, hips bucking helplessly into Klaus’ grip, and then Klaus was wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and holy fucking shit. The heat of Klaus’ mouth was almost too much, turning Diego’s breathing into long gasps and quiet moans.

“That’s so good. Klaus,” Diego breathed and a thorough moan left his lips sneakily. The sight of Klaus with his cock in his mouth was straight out of a dream. “Klaus, fuck.” Trembling fingers threaded through Klaus’ hair, cupping the back of his head in encouragement a little too hard, and Diego’s hips buckled faster and more erratically. He thought it couldn’t get any better until his cock hit the back of Klaus’ throat and he had to gather every ounce of self-restraint in his body not to come right there on the spot. 

Seeming to realize that, Klaus released Diego with a slow last suck, a thin strain of drool the only thing still connecting his lips to Diego’s cock. Diego’s mouth went dry at the sight.

He dragged Klaus back at arms length and switched their positions again, kissing him raw and fiercely, tasting himself on Klaus’ tongue. In a quick beat, Klaus was free of any clothing and a bottle of lube had been retrieved from Diego’s nightstand, a reminder of his loneliest days. Diego chuckled at the thought. Who would’ve thought, huh?

Diego looked back at Klaus for reassurance. “You okay with this?”, he asked.

Klaus laughed.

“Diego, I’m more than okay with it.” He said, kissing Diego through a smile. Diego hated being made fun of, but damn him for trying to be considerate. “Fuck, do it already.” He hissed at Diego and closed the space between their mouths again, so wet and so impatient. 

Not waiting another second, Diego popped the bottle open and coated his fingers with the sticky substance, warming them up together. When he reached down, Klaus’ legs fell easily open for him, the sight making Diego even harder than he thought possible. He’d never fucked a man before, which made him shiver in nervous anticipation, in self-consciousness. Despite his hidden desires, it was something he’d never made an effort to act on, too scared of the possible outcomes, and it had just dawned on him how stupid that was of him. 

Looking at Klaus all spread out for him, though, leaking dick neglected over his stomach and begging to get fucked, Diego couldn’t deny it: nothing had ever turned him on more in his life. Even his most incredible sexual experience with a woman couldn’t come close comparing to how he felt at that moment, before he’d even gotten a chance to fuck a man—and not just any man, his fucking brother, who he’d been lusting after even before he knew what lust was—properly, and it was exhilarating, to say the least. 

He kissed Klaus again, grounding himself as he gently rubbed a fingertip against Klaus’ entrance. The moan that echoed into his mouth gave him the confidence needed and slowly, carefully, he pushed inside. Klaus was warm and tight around his finger as Diego begun to pump his finger in and out. Diego’s mouth left Klaus’ again as he propped himself up on his knees, the view from up there sending a chill down his spine, and better aligned Klaus’ body with his finger. 

Klaus’ stared at him with his gorgeous moonlit green eyes and moaned, all swollen lips and blown pupils, a combination of sound and sight that drove Diego insane. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Klaus at that very moment, but figured taking his sweet time getting him ready would be worth it, so he held back.

“More.” Klaus licked his lips and stared at Diego boldly. His brattiness was cut off by another moan as Diego twirled his finger, seeming to have hit a spot. “Come on Diego, please. I can take it.” He was pleading then, tucking at the bed sheets.

For no other reason than being a tease, Diego pulled out his finger entirely and reveled in Klaus’ protesting gasp before pressing back in with two fingers. Klaus let out a delicious moan at that. It only took a few moments before he fully adjusted, lifting up to meet Diego’s strokes, looking wanton and filthy and slick and goddamn Diego couldn’t take it anymore. He slid in a third finger without warning and Klaus positively _mewled_ , fishing an unexpected chuckle out of Diego. 

“Thought you said you could take it?” He leaned down to whisper into Klaus’ ear and licked at the lobe, sucking a bruise deep into Klaus’ neck as he pounded his fingers into him. Klaus’ filthy little ‘Ah, ah, ahs’ were the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Fuck me.” Klaus demanded, voice ragged and raspy, a feral look in his eyes. Diego pounded his fingers into him again, twisting it in that one spot that had Klaus squirming beneath him. “Please Diego, I need it. Now.” He cried out, high pitched voice and sweat running down his forehead. “Please, please, please, baby. Please. Fuck me.” He was a blabbering mess, quickly crumbling apart on Diego’s fingers. 

And so Diego aligned himself with Klaus' entrance and started pressing his way inside, not having it in him to tease Klaus any longer. It was tight heat, soft and slick, and Diego once again had to gather every ounce of self-restraint in his body not to come right there on the spot. His hands gripped Klaus’ thighs, perfectly aligning their bodies together, and then he went in for another kiss, this time all clumsy teeth and beard burn. He was trembling, struggling to catch his breath because nothing in his life had ever, ever felt that good, and Klaus was far too loud but he was far too gone to care. Let their siblings hear. Klaus was his and no one else’s, and damn anyone who tried to get in between them.

Klaus started to guide him then, moving his hips to meet Diego’s painfully slow thrusts, encouraging him into faster ones. Diego sat back on his heels to watch himself sliding in and out of Klaus’ body, shaking with the effort it took to not let go, fastening his pace one thrust at a time. He watched as Klaus’ head fell back, throat exposed on a guttural, drawn-out moan, and rushed to claw his teeth into Klaus’ skin again, shamelessly territorial.

“You’re so tight. Fuck,” Diego blabbered without even thinking, clawing at where his hands held Klaus’ thighs a bit too hard, the only thing keeping him from exploding from the unbelievable pleasure of being inside Klaus’ heat. 

“Harder, Diego,” Klaus pleaded again, and Diego wanted to tell him he didn’t want to hurt him, but then Klaus started moving his hips faster and squeezed his muscles down there in a way that made Diego’s eyes lose focus, causing Diego’s hips to snap forward in a faster motion before he could help it. 

Klaus moaned beautifully, straight into Diego’s ear, and wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist, causing Diego’s self-restraint to fully leave his body. Incapable of seeing beyond the immediate, desperate need for more, he started driving himself into Klaus with immeasurable speed, not caring about the noise he himself was making. The only sounds in the room were the obscene slick of flesh against flesh, their ragged breaths and broken moans, and the creaking of the bed beneath them. It was too much. Diego gritted his teeth, trying to hold on because Klaus hadn’t come yet, but he was shaking, every thrust of his hips tearing at his control just a little bit more. 

“Fuck, Diego, don’t stop.” Klaus was frantic, scratching at Diego’s back as if holding onto dear life and making such intense eye contact Diego thought he might of explode. He hissed at Diego and called his name over and over again, begging him to make him come, and so Diego did the only thing he could think of: grabbing Klaus’ neglected cock in his hand, Diego started stroking him in sync with his thrusts until Klaus started to shake around him, letting out an open-mouthed grunting cry as he spilled out his release over his own stomach. 

That’s what did it for Diego; focusing on the tight, open heat of Klaus’ body under him and not being able to hold himself back any longer, he shuddered in release, and the world exploded behind his eyes. He rode out every last aftershock, burying his face deep into Klaus’ shoulders for support, until his body went completely soft. 

Sliding his softening cock out of Klaus’ body, he flapped onto the bed beside Klaus, at a loss for words.

“My. God.” Klaus broke the brief silence, and Diego turned over to look at him. He was all messy hair and sweat and _so_ , so gorgeous. “I think you literally just fucked my brains out.” 

Diego tried to hide his satisfaction at the words, but failed. “Well, that does wonders for my self-esteem.” 

Klaus looked at Diego tenderly. Diego had never seen him that way before, like he hadn’t a concern in the world, like nothing could upset him. Vulnerable, yes, but also… At peace. Happy, even, if he dared to go that far. 

“And you said you’d never date me!” Klaus scoffed, much to Diego’s annoyance. Diego had said that not that long ago, yes, but under different circumstances, so fuck Klaus for bringing it up. “That was gold. What a comedic genius you are.” 

And that was it. Grabbing his pillow, Diego hit Klaus on a whim, and Klaus has never been a fair player which means the fight turned into a tickling battle, which also means they were both out of air and laughing hysterically at the ceiling, too worn out to keep it going, in the span of five minutes. 

“God, I hate you.” Diego said after they recomposed themselves, reaching out instinctively, pulling Klaus close until they were snuggled up in a comfortable position. 

Klaus started tucking his head under Diego’s neck, but thought better of it and moved up to give him a kiss on the cheek instead. “Oh, you wish you did.” He whispered softly, caressing Diego's neck with his hands as he kissed Diego’s temples, and then his nose, and then his lips. “No one’s cut out for you like me. Baby, I’m it.” 

Hazel green eyes looked into Diego’s again, the moonlight giving Klaus an ethereal look that made Diego’s chest boil. That and the way Klaus kissed his every tender spot, the way he wrapped around him like a blanket, and the way his words came out like they were meant to feel like kisses, worried Diego to a certain amount. There were… Implications. Ones Diego would struggle to stop worrying about, ones that scared him more than he’d let on. But for the first time in his life, despite it being completely wrong, things felt right. And maybe he could work with that.

Maybe.

He fell asleep staring at the creases of Klaus’ shut eyes, wondering what he was dreaming about. Maybe one of those goddamned awful nightmares he’d started doping himself to get rid of. 

But it was hard to believe that when he looked so peaceful, and _so_ , so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just tell me if you think they were in character cuz honestly. i do think that, but maybe im... mistaken??? idk. tell me your thots ;) and maybe i'll write for them again


End file.
